As lembranças e a morte
by Dansutsuki Kazuya
Summary: Além da cerejeira ela o viu e no mesmo dia ela o perdeu. Sumario horrível, como sempre -.-" ShinoSaku


Olhou pela janela e viu novamente aqueles galhos de cerejeira teimando em adentrar. Era engraçado que ela não se irritasse, mas fora aquela árvore já centenária em sua família, que lhe dera o nome de Sakura. Caminhou recostando-se na janela de forma a tentar ver o que se passava além da cerejeira, nessa ação ela teve certa dificuldade, mas quando conseguiu seus olhos pousaram nele. Era tão difícil vê-lo caminhando por aquelas bandas.

As recordações invadiram sua mente.  
A chuva estava castigando Konoha de uma maneira que nunca estivera, trovões e relâmpagos assustavam-na a cada vez que o clarão cortava o céu.  
Não esperava encontrá-lo logo ali, mas as coisas acontecem quando se menos aguarda.  
Ele se aproximou dela da forma silenciosa habitual. E vendo-a encharcada, retirou lentamente o casaco e ofereceu-a.  
Ela é claro, agradeceu com um sorriso. Nunca falara com ele, chegava até a ter medo e repulsa.  
Naquela noite ele a levou até em casa, mas esqueceu algo: O casaco.

E com essa lembrança ela viu o casaco com que ela dormia todos os dias desde aquele gesto da parte de Shino. Ainda tinha o perfume dele. Não sabia se era o perfume de Shino ou daquelas criaturas minúsculas habitantes do mesmo, mas era gostoso. Sabia disso, pois esse odor acompanhava suas noites.  
Uma paz invadiu seu peito ao lembrar daquele dia ensolarado.  
Estava sentada num campo de flores. As pétalas esvoaçavam com o rigor do vento. Gostava daquela paisagem, era bom sentir a confusão de odores daquele imenso campo. Havia é claro, um cheiro predominante, o dele. Naquele dia ensolarado usava o casaco. Tinha que admitir que o verde não lhe caía muito bem ainda mais que não era a tonalidade de seus olhos, mas gostava de sentir o odor impregnado na vestimenta do Aburame.  
Mais um encontro improvável. Shino passava por aquele campo no exato momento em que ela olhou a alameda às suas costas.  
Sakura imediatamente ficou vermelha. Ser pega num momento íntimo e ainda vestindo o casaco dele era extremamente constrangedor.  
Dessa vez ele estava só com o casaco marrom, pois o verde estava com ela.  
O Aburame se aproximou em silêncio. Ela sorriu meio sem graça e tratou de pedir desculpas e ainda fez menção de devolver o casaco, mas ele impediu o gesto.  
-Eu gosto de como você fica com ele.-Foi apenas uma simples frase, mas ficaria marcada em sua mente para sempre  
As batidas na porta a tiraram de seus devaneios.  
Desceu e encontrou-o. Aburame Shino estava parado a sua porta pronto para bater mais uma vez.

Hokage-sama está chamando.-Disse com a voz carinhosa.  
Sakura pediu que ele esperasse. Shino obedeceu e pela porta aberta viu-a descer pela escada vestida com o casaco. Apesar de não mostrar, ele sorria. Um sorriso interno e demonstrador de seu agrado pelo novo visual.  
Ele agora só usava o casaco marrom mostrando os cabelos crespos castanhos.  
Andaram em silêncio com muitos sentimentos em ebulição, mas sem nenhum ato revelador ou surpreendente cometido.  
A missão era mais uma chance de um possível resgate de Uchiha Sasuke. Resgate era o termo usado por Naruto e Sakura, mas por Shino e Sai o termo certo era captura.  
Saíram ainda naquela tarde. As nuvens se armavam acima de um morro.  
Naruto –ironicamente falando- observador como sempre, só percebera que Sakura usava o casaco de Shino na metade do caminho.  
-Saaaakura-chaaan-Naruto soltara o grito mais ensurdecedor do mundo-Você está usando o casaco do esquisito?  
A floresta tremeu com o soco que Sakura dera no Uzumaki.  
Quando Shino deu por si Naruto estava com a cabeça enfiada no chão, enquanto Sai tentava desesperadamente conter a fúria da Haruno.  
-Calma feiosa, calma.-Sai tinha uma maneira bastante efetiva de acalmar Sakura, pra não dizer o oposto.  
-Como você ousa chamar o Shino-kun de esquisito seu baka?-Com a raiva da médica era capaz dela partir o mundo ao meio.  
Shino aproximou-se ficando bem ao lado da Haruno. E isso a acalmou. Já fazia um bom tempo que aquela presença silenciosa tinha esse efeito nela. Shino tinha o poder de acalmar, o poder do controle sobre o emocional. E isso a encantava.  
-Feiosa, você não precisava ter batido no Naruto-kun.-Repreendeu Sai carregando o amigo nas costas.

-Ele mereceu-Retrucou a outra-E porque está defendendo o Naruto, Sai?-Essa pergunta foi feita da maneira mais perniciosa possível.  
Viu Naruto acordar repentinamente e se afastar assombrado de Sai.  
-Não me diga que...-Foi interrompida por um abraço repentino de Shino.  
Naruto e Sai desviaram da kunai que por pouco não acertou Sakura.  
-Ele está aqui.-Pela primeira vez Shino disse algo desde que a missão começara.  
A expressão de Naruto mudou quando se virou e acima de uma árvore pôde distinguir a silhueta de seu melhor amigo. Sai fitou o Uchiha inexpressivamente. Shino o olhara de uma forma diferente, enciumada talvez.  
No entanto, a única manifestação inesperada fora a de Sakura.  
-Uchiha Sasuke, em nome de Konoha você está preso.-A Haruno disse com um brilho diferente no olhos, havia nela uma veemência que o Uchiha não via há muito tempo.  
Sasuke estava com aquele olhar de superioridade habitual até o momento de Sakura dizer aquela simples frase.  
Naruto e Sai se assustaram, mas não era hora para fazer perguntas.  
Sasuke avançou na direção de Sai com a espada já em mãos, mas esta foi parada pela kunai de Naruto defendendo o amigo.  
Um enorme estrondo se seguiu. Sakura havia socado Sasuke com tal força que o mesmo parara a um quilômetro de distância do local onde estavam.  
Sasuke não conseguia nem se mover. Sakura não tinha só utilizado um de seus socos, mas havia também utilizado o bisturi de chakra, e com esse causara um estrondoso dano, mas não ia se render tão facilmente. Jogou a espada numa última tentativa de matar Sakura.  
O sangue jorrou no campo de batalha junto ao grito fino e estridente de Sakura.O casaco verde estava molhado de sangue, mas o sangue não era da médica, mas sim do dono dele.  
Shino havia entrado na frente da espada e recebido o dano por ela. Tudo parecia ter parado naquele momento. O óculos escuros caiu no gramado mostrando os olhos castanhos de seu dono.  
-Sakura...-As palavras se afogaram no sangue jorrando de sua boca.  
Sakura segurou o corpo do Aburame e sem que pudesse perder tempo. Beijou, mas o gosto sentido era de sangue.  
Aburame Shino morreu naquela missão. E desde então, Haruno Sakura colocava sempre em sua sepultura um buquê de botões de cereja em seu túmulo.  
E a única recordação deixada por ele fora o casaco manchado de sangue.


End file.
